Simplemente humanos
by x.LalaCleao.x
Summary: —No lo intentaste. Ella negó con la cabeza, la débil sonrisa retornando a sus labios —No —el mundo como era, sin él, ya era demasiado imperfecto ¿Quién querría de todas formas existir en un mundo así?. Imperfecto. Konan, no. Pain&Konan.


**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece.**

Hola a todos. Bueno, esto es algo diferente a lo que acostumbro escribir, en realidad la pareja lo es. No se porque se me dio por escribir esto pero, estuve por un tiempo obsesionada con el personaje de Pain y la idea me surgió un día. Y no estoy segura como haya resultado, por eso, si no es mucha molestia y demasiado pedir, me gustaría saber su opinión ya que es mi primer PainXKonan y, quizá, el único. Desde ya gracias a todos por tomarse la molestia de leer mi humilde historia. Espero que sea de su agrado. Nos vemos.

* * *

**Simplemente humanos**

Él no pensaba en ella, nunca se preguntaba por ella. Su compañera, Konan. Ella siempre estaba allí, siempre a su lado, siempre presente e incondicional a él desde el inicio. Desde hacía demasiado ya. Siempre en el mismo lugar. Era esa la justa razón, probablemente, por la que ella no ocupaba sus pensamientos habituales. Konan era –siguiendo el mismo razonamiento- como la luna; fría y pálida como el mismo papel plegado en forma de rosa que siempre usaba en su corto cabello azul noche, pero más importante, inmóvil. Constante. Resultaba innecesario ver cada noche el cielo para comprobar que la luna se encontraba efectivamente allí, resultaba aún más ilógico dudar que no estuviera allí. Con Konan era lo mismo, por esa misma razón él no se molestaba. No pensaba en ella, no se preguntaba por ella. No lo hacía, al menos, la mayor parte del tiempo. Sin embargo, era en noches como aquella que se permitía tomar en consideración a su compañera. Aunque brevemente, en el contexto de su pasado.

La observó marcharse al atardecer, en silencio, bajo la lóbrega sombra del gran manto de plomizas nubes. Era el exacto tiempo del crepúsculo cuando partió y las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer lentamente, teñidas de escarlata por los últimos furtivos rayos de sol de aquel día. Como pequeñas lágrimas de sangre cayendo del cielo. _Mmm.._. Meditó, llevando una mano a su mentón, contemplando la oscuridad del firmamento, con una ceja levemente enarcada. Ocasiones como aquellas eran inusuales, noches como aquellas eran inusitadas en la aldea. Siempre que llovía, llovía por él. Siempre que la oscuridad se cernía sobre aquellos insulsos edificios color ceniza, era él la causa. Era Pain quien decidía cuando debía el agua correr sobre Amegakure. Fría e impávida. Sin embargo, esporádicamente, cedía parte de ese poder sobre la lluvia y noches como aquellas sucedían. Noches que él no controlaba. Eran esas mismas noches en que Konan se marchaba, durante un indefinido período de tiempo, con aire melancólico.

Esa misma tarde, cuando la había observado marcharse, había sido igual a todas las anteriores. El eco de los pasos de ella había resonado lentamente por las paredes de la habitación de aquella guarida en lo alto de la vieja torre occidental de aspecto industrial, llamando su atención. Ella había atravesado con pasos sigilosos la estancia sin voltearse a mirarlo, conciente de la mirada de Pain sobre sí, se marchó sin mirar atrás ni pronunciar palabra alguna. Él, como siempre, no la detuvo. Simplemente la vio partir. Notando la tristeza en los profundos ojos cobalto de ella, el casi imperceptible frunce en su entrecejo y las comisuras de sus labios curvadas débilmente hacia abajo. Conocía esa mirada, conocía los pensamientos que reflejaban esa expresión. Konan estaba pensando en _aquel día_, Konan pensaba en _él_. En su pasado.

No, Pain no pensaba en Konan. Nunca se preguntaba por Konan, había decidido no hacerlo hacía demasiado tiempo porque hacerlo significaba preguntarse sobre los motivos de ella. Y eso acarreaba amargos recuerdos. Remembranzas imposibles de borrar, memorias con las que ambos tenían que cargar cada día y que los habían hecho quienes eran. Pero en noches como aquella era imposible no pensar, no preguntarse. Y era un hecho que las manos de ambos estaban manchadas de sangre. De _su _sangre. Las de ella figurativa, las de él literalmente y eso era algo que ninguno de los dos había dejado ir jamás. Algo que era tácito entre ambos pero no expresado, palabras nunca pronunciadas, por ser tabú. Una presencia irónicamente ausente: _Yahiko_.

Las memorias de aquel día aún permanecía fijas en su mente, como grabadas a fuego, inscriptas en él. Tatuajes de su existencia. Recordaba perfectamente el día, un día similar a esa misma noche, sombrío, lluvioso. Aún podía sentir las heladas gotas de lluvia chocar contra él, empapar su cabello –por aquel entonces color ígneo-, recorrer su rostro, rodar por sus labios. Recordaba haber sentido una profunda expectación, él admiraba a Yahiko más que a nadie, su fortaleza, su decisión y su capacidad para nunca rendirse ante nada lo hacían poderoso ante sus ojos. Quizá por eso Yahiko se convirtió en el líder cuando eran más jóvenes. Y él lo siguió fielmente, ciegamente, así como lo hizo Konan. Durante muchos años sobrevivieron a la miseria y al padecimiento, enfrentaron el frío y hambre de las calles y la desolación. Se fortalecieron, juntos tenían un ideal, un sueño por el que luchar. _La paz_. Y ese día pensaron que estaban un paso más cerca de alcanzar su meta, ese trágico día... Que inocentes habían sido.

Esa fue la segunda vez que él, Nagato, sintió _ese_ dolor. La primera fue cuando sus padres murieron asesinados en manos de aquellos shinobi de Konoha y aunque era aún un niño, demasiado pequeño e ingenuo para comprender, supo ese día que algo dentro de él se había quebrado más allá del punto del reparo. Parte de su ingenuidad se había perdido ese día junto con la memoria de sus progenitores. La había enterrado seis pies bajo tierra, con sus recuerdos. Y tras vagar solo por el mundo, Yahiko y Konan se volvieron su esperanza. Parte de su fe había sido restaurada –el pequeño porcentaje que aún le quedaba- y juró a partir de entonces proteger a aquellos que le importaban haciendo caso omiso al precio a pagar; el dolor. No importaba el medio, se aseguraría que nada les sucediera a sus amigos. Así se lo había asegurado a Jiraiya.

Pero ese día, ese funesto día bajo la lluvia que caía sin control, había fallado. Paralizado había observado a Konan ser arrebatada de su lado, sin poder hacer nada, la había observado resistirse, luchar en un desesperado intento de zafarse del agarre de Hanzou, en vano. Yahiko a su lado maldecía entre jadeos. Aún recordaba su expresión de preocupación por su amiga y la calma que había mantenido hasta el último segundo a pesar de las órdenes de Hanzou de sacrificarse por ella. Entonces sucedió, la decisión recayó sobre él, Nagato, y no tuvo el valor de hacerlo. No pudo moverse, sus ojos abiertos desmesuradamente observaron la expresión de terror de Konan y la de seguridad en Yahiko, asegurándole que lo hiciera. Podía oírla a ella desgarrar el aire, rasgando la lluvia a gritos, chillando que no lo hiciera, pidiéndoles a ambos huyeran sin ella. Pero no podían hacerlo, ninguno podía abandonarla. Ambos lo había prometido, protegerse entre ellos hasta la muerte. Aún si esto significara que ésta llegara más pronto de lo esperado. En el mundo en que vivían, eso no era ninguna sorpresa.

—Mátame —gritó entonces Yahiko por sobre el repiqueteo de la lluvia. Él aún jadeaba, temeroso, incapaz de reaccionar. Recordaba aún después de tantos años haber pensado: _Quiero protegerlos, no importa cuanto me duela_. La respiración agitada, el violento golpeteo de su corazón, como si de un momento al otro fuera romper sus costillas y salirse de su pecho. Sintió una puntada allí, una punzada de dolor. Repentinamente su boca se había secado y en su garganta sintió formársele un nudo. Una sensación nauseabunda lo invadió y así como lo recorrió por entero, desapareció. Finalmente, con la mano temblándole tomó el kunai del suelo, arrancándolo de la tierra húmeda, aún renuente a cumplir las órdenes de Hanzou.

Yahiko le urgió —¡¡Nagato!! —pero no tenía el valor para hacerlo, sostuvo por unos instantes el kunai frente a su pecho, petrificado, su mente completamente en blanco y antes de que pudiera evitarlo o siquiera preverlo Yahiko arremetió contra él tomando la mano que empuñaba el arma y atravesó con ella su propio corazón, presionando su cuerpo firmemente contra el de él.

En ese preciso instante el mundo dejó de moverse para Nagato, el tiempo se detuvo con el crudo sonido de un desgarro, el desgarro de la piel y carne de Yahiko a medida que el kunai se enterraba más y más en él. Tiñendo sus propias manos de sangre, _su _sangre.

—Konan y tú... deben sobrevivir como sea —murmuró, tosiendo, apoyando el peso de su debilitado cuerpo contra el de su amigo, su cabeza contra el hombro de Nagato, el kunai se clavó un poco más en él pero ya no importaba. Estaba muriendo y lo sabía. No lucharía por vivir, ese había sido el trato. Konan estaría a salvo.

El grito de ella en ese instante fue desgarrador —¡¡¡Yahiko!!! —aún lo recordaba perfectamente, nunca la había oído gritar de esa forma. Nunca lo había vuelto a hacer tampoco. Y con el aullido de ella, él murió. Su cuerpo se deslizó contra el suyo y cayó al suelo, al lado de sus pies, inerte, helado. Yahiko estaba frío... tan frío. Aún lo podía sentir, ese frío, en las noches como aquella. Fue en ese instante en que lo volvió a sentir, _ese _dolor, el mismo que había sentido cuando sus padres fueron asesinados frente a sus ojos. A partir de allí recordaba vagamente lo sucedido, todas las escenas eran un gran borrón de colores opacos. Había perdido, en ese momento, todo resto de cordura que quedara en él. Su único deseo había sido destruir, matar, aniquilar todo aquel que se opusiera. Quería devastar todo a su alrededor, hacer desaparecer a todos los que los habían traicionado, a aquellos que lo habían herido, los culpables de la muerte de Yahiko y los involucrados también. Quería erradicar de la faz de la tierra ese lugar, que todo se consumiera a su alrededor. Recordaba el poder repentino surgiendo del interior de su cuerpo, recorriéndole las venas como ríos de lava ardiente. Quemándolo. Pulsando por salir. Finalmente, se dejó consumir por la insania, no se contuvo. Los mató a todos y cada uno.

En algún instante recordó oír la voz de Konan mientras yacía aún boca abajo maniatada junto al cuerpo de Yahiko suplicarle que no lo hiciera pero era demasiado tarde. No había vuelta atrás.

—Nagato... —susurró cuanto todo hubo terminado, aún recordaba la escena a la perfección, Konan arrodillada bajo la lluvia mirándolo fijo, nunca supo en que momento logró librarse de las sogas de sus muñecas, aferrando el cuerpo de Yahiko contra el suyo, con todas sus fuerzas.  
Ese día, ese trágico día, Nagato murió también. Junto a Yahiko. Todo vestigio del niño débil, sensible y amable que una vez había sido desapareció. Toda duda y miedo se esfumaron lentamente de él, y el dolor se arraigó profundamente en algún lugar de su interior, y lo corrompió todo, hasta que no quedó nada. Sólo entumecimiento y un frío desolador. Había aprendido a odiar, tal y como Jiraiya había dicho que sucedería. Y de ello culpaba al mundo, aquel mundo miserable y corrupto, impregnado de guerras y traiciones, de mentiras y desencantos. Aquel mundo repulsivo que tanto odiaba, el que le había arrebatado a sus padres, a Yahiko y su propia alma. El mundo que lo había hecho como era, que lo había moldeado entre odio y guerras. Muertes y derramamientos de sangre vanos. Un mundo sin lugar para él, para ellos. Nada, no quedaba nada. Conseguir la paz mediante la cooperación y sin recurrir a la lucha ya no podía ser considerado un ideal, su ideal, sino una utopía. Jamás podría lograrse tal cosa, era absurdo pensar de esa forma, se sintió tonto por alguna vez haberlo creído. Yahiko y Konan también lo habían hecho y ahora podía ver el nivel de inocencia que habían tenido. El resultado de ello, Yahiko estaba muerto. _Era imposible_. Los seres humanos jamás lo permitirían, siempre habría algún interés por sobre el que poner la paz. Dinero, poder, corrupción. Todo ello siempre tendría más valor en ese mundo que la paz. La paz concebida de esa forma, en ese mundo, era irreal. Absurda. Por eso había que cambiar el mundo, como Yahiko había dicho. Había que sacudirlo desde los cimientos y él lo haría. Se convertiría en el Dios de ese mundo, el Dios que Yahiko no podría ser por ser arrebatada su vida. Mantendría vivo en él su recuerdo, sus sueños, sus ideales. Y lo haría a través del único camino posible, del único que conocía. _El dolor_.

—Nagato no... —susurró bajo la lluvia, su voz extraña a sí mismo, observando el agua lavar lentamente la sangre de aquellos que habían cometido una traición, la sangre que él había derramado sin remordimiento alguno. Pues ya no sentía nada, ningún sentimiento quedaba en él, ningún resto de humanidad, sólo el dolor que lo adormecía completamente— Pain.

Konan asintió lentamente, bajando la vista al cuerpo inmóvil y sin vida de su amigo. Yahiko aún tenía los ojos abiertos –símbolo de la muerte sin paz que había tenido-, estirando sus largos y delgados dedos sobre los párpados de él los cerró. Observando nuevamente, por última vez, a Nagato, _Pain_, frente a ella contemplar la lluvia pensativo.

Aún lo recordaba fielmente, ese día había significado un quiebre para ellos, la delgada, invisible e inquebrantable línea de un antes y un después. Un cambio sin retorno, un camino que probablemente los llevara a ambos al infierno. _El camino del dolor_. Y ella había elegido recorrerlo con él hasta el final, aún si eso significaba su propia destrucción. La desaparición de la que una vez había sido. Su completa ruina.

Contempló la paredes de piedra a su alrededor, perdido en el instante, por un momento había olvidado donde se encontraba, aquel lugar frío y habitualmente vacío, su refugio en el edificio más alto de Amegakure, el lugar al que siempre solía regresar. Pero no un hogar, nunca un hogar. En su mundo ese concepto no existía, nunca había existido. Era una palabra tan vana como tantas otras. _Amor_. _Esperanza_. _Paz_. Llenas de desencanto y traición, palabras huecas en un mundo de hipocresía. Había aprendido hacía demasiado tiempo ya que creer en ellas era peligroso. Deletéreo incluso.  
Entonces, los pasos de alguien alertaron la presencia de alguien más en la habitación, la figura de una mujer apareció atravesando la abertura arqueada que dejaba ver más allá de sus paredes los altos edificios de la aldea de la lluvia.

—Konan —musitó, su voz ausente de toda emoción. Viéndola ingresar a la habitación. Examinándola de arriba abajo, su corto cabello azul noche se adhería al marco de su rostro, goteando pequeñas motas de agua aquí y allá. La flor de papel de su cabello también empapada, completamente arruinada. Así como sus ropas.

Ella hizo una leve reverencia –el pulposo bulto blanco que una vez había sido una flor de origami cayó al suelo, sin ella prestarle demasiada atención- apartando un mechón de su frente y posando sus profundos ojos cobalto en el semblante de él, mirándolo con fijeza —Pain —replicó. La melancolía que la había acompañado al partir completamente perdida de su semblante. En ella se reflejaba puramente frialdad. Solo sus ojos azures la traicionaban, permitiendo de forma evanescente y casi esporádica percibir la concentración de su mirada en él. Pain odiaba cuando ella lo observaba de aquella forma, como si pudiera atravesarlo con el simple gesto. Mirar a través de él y comprenderlo con un simple miramiento. Era simplemente frustrante y la vez desconcertante. ¿Qué buscaba ella encontrar en él?. Él no tenía nada que otorgar, nada que ceder. Él no era nada y a la vez lo era todo, un Dios. Así lo llamaban y se forzaba a serlo por el bien de su aldea, de sus planes y del futuro del mundo.

Se preguntaba solo en aquellas noches si Konan, en efecto, lo vería a él. Era esa la intrínseca razón por la que odiaba considerar su pasado y profundizar en las razones que los habían llevado allí. Pain no creía en nadie, no confiaba en nadie y no sacrificaba su vida por nadie pues era un Dios y como tal no podía morir, si lo hacía sus planes morirían con él y entonces todo habría sido en vano. Él no podía amar, era incapaz de tal acto humano pues Pain no lo era, y por ello no sentía la obligación para con nada ni nadie. Amegakure era una excepción, claro. Y él se aseguraba de mantener la seguridad en su aldea. Konan era la otra.

—No deberías deambular en la lluvia —dijo finalmente con semblante sereno, ella contempló el tormentoso exterior y se encogió de hombros, notando el cambio en el patrón de la precipitación. Sabía por seguro que era Pain quien la manipulaba ahora, quizá de forma inconsciente. Habitualmente lo hacía y dada la situación no pudo evitar preguntarse si el tumultuoso exterior reflejaría el caos que era su mente en aquel preciso instante, aunque su expresión no lo manifestara. Probablemente sí.

—No encuentro inconveniente en hacerlo —murmuró ella en respuesta, inclinándose para tomar la masa amorfa color marfil que una vez había sido una perfectamente doblada flor de papel. Pain la observó hacerlo en silencio.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero, Konan —su voz no delataba nada en absoluto, como siempre. Sin embargo ella sabía, sabía perfectamente a que se refería y consideraba absurdo que él se detuviera a contemplar detalles tan insignificantes. Como lo era ella y el hecho de que la lluvia la estropeaba, la hacía frágil y vulnerable como el mismo papel que utilizaba. No era una sorpresa para Konan, de todas formas, que su debilidad era la lluvia. Siempre lo había sido y lo sería, honestamente, no podía recordar un instante en que no la hubiera tenido. Aún ahora de pie frente a él, la mismísima personificación de la lluvia.

—No deberías prestar atención a cosas tan triviales, Pain —replicó estrujando entre sus dedos el papel completamente arruinado, pequeñas gotas de agua cayendo de su mano—. Hay cosas más importantes en que pensar, como el Kyuubi.

Él negó en silencio con la cabeza, incorporándose de su postura sedente y caminando con lentitud hasta quedar de pie al lado de ella pero mirando en la opuesta dirección, él mirando hacia el exterior y Konan de espaldas a él.

—No podemos darnos el lujo del descuido y sabes que no puedes hacer nada debajo de la lluvia. Si algo sucediera...

—No sucederá —lo interrumpió, mirándolo de reojo, él le devolvió la mirada de la misma forma. Sus ojos color acero escudriñándola cuidadosamente, los aros alrededor de sus pupilas girando casi imperceptiblemente.

—Como dije, no podemos darnos ese lujo. Ya perdimos a Sasori, Deidara, Hidan y Kakuzu y ahora Itachi. Y aunque sus muertes me tienen sin cuidado eran parte esencial del plan.

Ella asintió —Lo sé, Pain.

—Entonces aléjate de la lluvia —Konan cerró los ojos, si bien brevemente, antes de abrirlos y contestarle como si hubiera sabido la respuesta a esa advertencia desde siempre— No se si pueda hacerlo, no puedo prometerte nada —y aún después de tantos años la respuesta seguía siendo la misma.

Intentaba obviar él el porque, era absurdo, ilógico aún y quizá infantil también la actitud de ella. Konan lo sabía asimismo pero eso no la detenía de hacerlo. No lo había hecho cuando eran niños, y ella aún era la niña alegre y brillante que él había conocido una noche bajo la lluvia, era lógico de suponerse que no lo hiciera ahora. Después de todo, ella siempre estaría allí a su lado. Para seguirlo ciegamente, para recorrer el camino del dolor hacia su meta junto a él, para protegerlo. Esas habían sido sus exactas palabras, desde el principio pero él sabía que Konan tenía sus propias razones y motivos para hacerlo. Si eran estrictamente los mismos que él, no lo sabía.

—Por tu bien, no deberías ser obstinada —sus palabras carecían de sugestión alguna, no eran una amenaza ni una orden que debiera cumplir, si ese fuera el caso lo haría fielmente, tampoco un consejo, solo un hecho a señalar.

Ella lo observó intensamente, haciendo que Pain odiara su mirada —No es cuestión de obstinación, Pain. Es una elección, un camino que elegimos.

Él asintió, aunque dudara que hubiera habido libre elección en el camino que habían tomado. Hubiera sido más acertado decir, tal vez, que era el único camino que ellos tenían para recorrer en ese mundo. La única vía. La única elección, si es que la había, que habían hecho era la de no desmoronarse, no dejarse abatir por el mundo.

Konan volvió a hablar —De todas formas, no deberías hacer caso a cosas tan triviales. El Kyuubi tiene más relevancia en estos momentos. El Jinchuuriki viene hacia nosotros, Zetsu lo informó.

Pain volvió a asentir lentamente con la cabeza, contemplando las palabras de su compañera. Sin embargo, algo en los ojos de ella devolviéndole la mirada le inquietaba. Resultaba levemente perturbador observarla en aquellos momentos de reflexión. Había algo fuera de lugar en su mirada, algo estaba mal. Simplemente erróneo. Su propio reflejo en la negra pupila de ella, no era él.

—¿Sucede algo? —lo cuestionó ella al ver la lluvia afuera arremolinarse con más intensidad. Pero él la ignoró. Se preguntó entonces si alguna vez había sido él. Quien ella veía, a quien ella seguía. Si se trataba realmente de sus ideales. Asumió que si esa era la razón, no tenía razón de ser. No era lógico. Él ya no era Nagato, esa vez él había sido tan inútil como su respuesta, había fallado. No había sido su sacrificio el que la había salvado. Tampoco era su propia imagen la que los ojos de ella reflejaban, no era su cuerpo el que ella veía -a excepción de sus ojos, lo único propio que quedaba de él- sino el de Yahiko. La confusa imagen del hombre muerto, que una vez había significado tanto para ambos, respirando y luchando por los que una vez habían sido sus ideales como si aún estuviera vivo. La voz que emanaba de sus labios perforados era similar, sino la misma, una extraña conjunción de la suya propia y la de su fallecido amigo. Una retorcida efigie del pasado, del presente y –quizá- del futuro. Pero no Nagato, nunca Nagato.

Entonces comprendió que ella seguía devotamente al concepto, amaba al concepto, no a la persona. La idea abstracta que su mente había formado de él. De Pain, la amalgama que era; los ideales que los tres habían compartido, una parte de ella, los ojos de Nagato y el cuerpo de Yahiko. Y por enfermizo que sonara debía admitir que la única razón lógica para que ella estuviera aún a su lado, además de sus ideales conjuntos, era esa mórbida fascinación.

Por esa razón, él nunca pensaba en ella. No se preguntaba por ella. Había algunas cosas que eran mejor desconocer.

Konan insistió una vez más, al no obtener respuesta —¿Sucede algo, Pain?

Él negó con la cabeza, la tormenta aplacándose finalmente en el exterior hasta quedar un débil manto de llovizna, el caos en su interior desapareciendo— Nada realmente —murmuró. Percibiendo en ese instante el desplazamiento debajo de la lluvia de una monstruosa cantidad de chakra, atravesando la aldea. El Kyuubi —. Está aquí.

Ella se envaró y asintió, comprendiendo inmediatamente las palabras de su compañero. Finalmente había llegado. El ansiado día, la noche en que obtuvieran lo buscado, la obtención de todos los Bijú, el logro de sus planes, o perecieran en el intento. Fuera cual fuera la situación, tarde o temprano, sabían que se reduciría a eso. A ese instante y a ellos dos, nadie más —Estoy lista.

Pain asintió y ambos se marcharon, sin mirar atrás, sin importarles si regresarían allí o no. Nada, no había nada que perder, nada que estuvieran dejando atrás.

X

No era una sorpresa para Konan realmente, que la lluvia era su debilidad. Siempre lo había sido y aún en aquel momento no podía recordar un instante en que no lo hubiera sido. No tenía sentido negarlo. Desde el principio había sabido que un día sería su perdición, lo había asumido como un hecho consumado desde hacía demasiado ya y aún así no se había apartado de ella, como Pain le había sugerido, pues había sido su decisión no hacerlo y nunca lo hubiera querido de otra forma. Jamás consideró siquiera que hubiera otra opción.

—Konan —los delgados labios de la mujer formaron una línea antes de torcerse en una débil –casi imperceptible- sonrisa. Porque ella era papel, a simple vista frágil y endeble pero capaz de arrebatar una línea escarlata y teñirse con ella con el mínimo contacto, incisiva e intocable. Un ángel, distante e inmutable, un ser inútil por su cuenta. Había aprendido hacía mucho que los ángeles, creyera en ellos o no, existían por una razón, tenían una única y definitiva función. Proteger. Salvaguardar y preservar. Ése era el título que había recibido ella, un ángel, pero no un Dios. Nunca uno. En cambio él lo era y viendo en ese instante sus alas de papel desintegrarse bajo la lluvia y arrancarse lentamente de su espalda supo que, finalmente, lo había logrado. Porque el papel podía ser firme e incisivo, cuando debía serlo, pero era inútil contra la lluvia. Y allí, empapada y débil, Konan le recordó a la flor de origami que esa misma noche, horas antes, había perecido lenta y tortuosamente bajo la implacable fuerza del agua. Con sus pétalos blancos cediendo suavemente hasta llegar al centro, dejando entrever el primer pliegue, ese que la erigía y permitía mantenerla en una única y compleja forma. Ese pliegue que era ella, única y puramente ella. Sin capas ni ocultaciones. Bajo la lluvia, el papel húmedo se volvía traslúcido, cristalino, como lo era ella ahora. Esa era otra verdad que había aprendido hace mucho.

—Debiste alejarte de la lluvia cuando pudiste —murmuró él observando la figura de ella, que segundos antes se había alzado frente a él con sus dos grandes alas de papel y ahora caía lentamente hasta sus pies tocar el suelo, vagamente logró mantenerse parada cuando finalmente sintió la tierra debajo de ella.

Suspiró —Dije que no podía prometerte nada.

—No lo intentaste.

Ella negó con la cabeza, la débil sonrisa retornando a sus labios —No —un único pensamiento atravesó su mente; el mundo como era, sin él, ya era demasiado imperfecto ¿Quién querría de todas formas existir en un mundo así?. Imperfecto. Konan no.

La expresión de él se contorsionó, casi imperceptiblemente, en una de amargura. Sabía que sucedería a continuación, sabía que era inevitable, Konan había recibido de lleno el impacto del ataque del Jinchuuriki de nueve colas en lugar de él y ahora su vida se esfumaría, lentamente. Podía verlo con sus propios ojos, el proceso había comenzado. Konan estaba fría, pálida, como Yahiko lo había estado aquella vez. Su, una vez nívea piel, carecía de todo brillo. Las venas debajo de ésta comenzaban a traslucirse dándole a su rostro un tono azulado enfermizo que complementaba perfectamente el color de sus ojos y su corto cabello. Y aún bajo esa luz, aún próxima a la muerte, Konan nunca había sido tan hermosa.

Esa fue la tercera vez, que sintió _ese _dolor. Ese irreparable quiebre en sí, aun cuando creía ser incapaz de sentir cualquier cosa, de sentirlo. Aún cuando creía imposible sentir más dolor del que había incorporado en toda su vida. Lo sintió.

—Konan...

Ella volvió a negar con la cabeza, inclinándose débilmente hacia delante, dando su espalda aún al Jinchuuriki —El camino del dolor... para proteger a quienes nos importan. Esa fue nuestra elección, sólo estoy siendo fiel a eso, Nagato... —y cerrando los ojos se dejó caer hacia delante, renunciando a todas sus fuerzas finalmente. Sus labios helados y agrietados rozaron los de él, chocando por un instante antes de caer ella al suelo sobre su abdomen. Su espalda hacia el cielo, dejando ver la herida que el portador del Kyubi le había producido, su rostro levemente ladeado en dirección hacia Pain. Sus ojos cerrados.

El cuerpo de él se paralizó, observando un instante la figura de ella recortada contra el suelo y el agua cayendo débilmente contra su cuerpo, limpiando con cuidado la herida. Lavando la sangre de su espalda.

Pensativo, murmuró, repitiendo las últimas palabras de ella —Nagato...

Inmediatamente, la lluvia comenzó a caer sin piedad alguna. Una densa cortina de agua lo cubrió todo. Un débil reflejo de su interior, pues él no podía llorar. Dejaría, entonces, que el cielo lo hiciera.

Y cuando Naruto arremetió por segunda vez contra él, supo por seguro, al asestar el golpe, que Pain no intentó evitarlo. No lo suficiente al menos. No intentó defenderse, simplemente lo aceptó y recibió con entereza. Como si se hubiera resignado.

Dando pasos lentos hasta ambos cuerpos se acercó, deteniéndose junto a él. Observándolo desconcertado, el hombre le devolvió la mirada. Sus cabellos anaranjados, antes tan vivaces como el fuego, caían lánguidamente contra el rostro de él. Adhiriéndose a sus facciones. Sus ojos grises perdiendo el brillo lentamente. Débiles jadeos escapaban de sus labios perforados.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó el Jinchuuriki desconcertado. Pain dejó caer sus párpados con pesadez, permitiéndose sentir el agua rozar su piel. Llover sobre ambos. A su lado yacía Konan, inmóvil, pero aún con vida.

Pensó entonces en Jiraiya, en todas sus enseñanzas sobre el dolor y la paz. Miró con los ojos entreabiertos la expresión de Naruto de confusión. No lo comprendía, no lo comprendería aún, quizá en algún día próximo entendería el porque habían llegado a aquello. A él le había tomado demasiado entenderlo. Entender que, quizá, no era él el destinado a salvar ese mundo. Que no era él, Pain, no, Nagato, quien podría lograr la paz. Sino alguien más. Alguien similar a él, que conocía y comprendía el dolor como lo habían comprendido ellos pero que, a pesar de todo, permanecía puro e incorrupto al mundo. La viva imagen de sus sueños, de él la comprensión, de Konan la humanidad y de Yahiko la perseverancia. _Naruto Uzumaki_.

Ladeó débilmente la cabeza, observando el movimiento del pecho de Konan ascender y descender de forma casi imperceptible. Unos ojos cobalto opaco le devolvieron la mirada. Estaba muriendo, él también lo estaba haciendo. Junto a ella. Y no dolía, no había dolor alguno en aquello. No sentía nada, sólo oía la lluvia y percibía la oscuridad que lentamente se cernía sobre ambos. Y paz. Sentía paz, allí tendido, sustraído completamente del mundo que tanto odiaba, junto a Konan, sentía paz. En su estado más puro. Ambos habían alcanzado ese lugar que el dolor no podía tocar. Y nada jamás los dañaría.

—Paz... —murmuró él ¿A quien? No estaba seguro, si a sí mismo o a Naruto, o a Konan que lo observaba expectante, sus ojos cerrándose lentamente.

—Paz... —repitió ella antes de entregarse completamente a la oscuridad. Nagato la siguió, dejando atrás el mundo que tanto habían aborrecido en manos de Naruto, quien contempló a ambos partir en silencio. Conciente de haber descubierto que inclusive los demonios, o Dios y ángel, como solían ser llamados Pain y Konan respectivamente, eran capaces de un acto tan humano como lo era el amar. O quizá, siempre habían sido simplemente humanos.


End file.
